


(COMM) Goten is a Fucking Stud!

by AstaWrites



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Brat, Breeding, Cervical Penetration, Coprophagia, Cuckolding, Cum Inflation, Degradation, F/M, Farting, Hung Shota, Hyper Scat, Impregnation, Incest, Large Insertion, Maggots, Misogyny, Rancid - Freeform, Scat, Seriously this is fucking disgusting, Sex Toys, Shotacon, Smegma, Thick Cum, Vomit, hyper cock, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaWrites/pseuds/AstaWrites
Summary: Looks like Goten has quite the monstrous fucking dick, and every girl in town can't wait to get their hands on it! Android 18 loves her husband very much, but she can sense how much of a breeding stud the little Saiyain is! Even his own mother can't resist that enormous kid-dick! Will her love for Krillin override her primal instincts? Or will the need to breed overcome all else?
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goten
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	(COMM) Goten is a Fucking Stud!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned piece.
> 
> If you have a weak stomach or a faint heart... Do not read this. Seriously. The tags do not do it justice. This is probably the most disgusting thing I ever wrote. If you think you can handle it... Be my guest. If not, do yourself a favor and look away.

**  
** “Yeah! Just for one day, really, is all I need. I’ve been trying to tidy things up for Goku-san to come back a- OOOGH! A-and Goten haAAAaaas just been a r-real handful lately!” Chi-Chi said into the phone, stammering as she tried to maintain some semblance of composure as her lovely little Saiyan bundle of joy was busy plowing her fat ass from behind like she was a bitch in heat. He didn’t give a shit when or where Chi-Chi was, when he got a boner (which was often) she was obligated to handle it in his mind… And her mind would quickly be bent into submission by the oppressive stink of his nasty cuntstuffer any time he dropped his pants and presented it to her. The disgusting heap of young boycock was something even the most veteren of hookers would vomit from, and yet they’d find themselves compelled to worship it just like every other bitch Goten had met in his life. Even as a baby, his smegma-encrusted MILFbreaker was bigger than his leg, the heavy foreskin draped across his cockhead  **alone** having more volume than an average man’s erect cock. Things only grew more dire as he did, the enormous monster of a dick getting more grotesque and putrid each and every day it seemed.    
  
“Sure, I guess. I’ll leave Mallow with Krillen, maybe they can go visit that old pervert Roshi…” 18 said, not commenting on the strange sounds Chi-Chi was making. Maybe she was taking a shit or something? In any case, she was actually feeling a bit horny at that very moment. Maybe she could break out that new toy she bought herself the other day, considering Krillin didn’t quite have the same gusto he did when they first started dating. He still tried his best, and she did sometimes “get there” with him, but things just weren’t the same. There was always a bit of a power difference between the two, but Krillin’s new job as a police officer catching petty scumbags did little to keep him in tip-top shape. She wanted to get  _ fucked _ , not  _ make love _ . It certainly didn’t help that Krillin wasn’t exactly packing a Power Pole down there, what orgasms she did experience were often a result of his tongue or his fingers. She really wanted something different… Did those Saiyan people have huge dicks? They probably do, considering they’re the “warrior” race and all… And Goten was awfully cute…   
  
She’d always had an attraction to shorter, young looking men. That’s why she fell for Krillin, after all. But maybe she could… What’s the worst that could happen, really? Krillin finds out and gets pissed? Well, maybe he should pay more attention to her! The police find out? Big whoop, even one of their armored cars would be like a child’s toy to her. Goku wants to kick her ass? As if Goku is even around enough for that to happen. Maybe it was because she was already horny, but the prospect of fucking Goten was seeming more and more attractive. Was he even able to get a boner yet? She knew Saiyains mature very fast, considering Goten and Trunks could both already fly… Maybe he could give her some fun?    
  
“T-thaaa… AAaaahht would be great, 18! Yes! He’ll be over tomorrow!” Chi-Chi responded, quickly hanging up the phone in order to let out the screams she’d had welling up inside her this entire time. “ **GOTEN YOU’RE SUCH A FUCKING STUD! FUCK MOMMY’S NASTY PUSSY YOU FUCKING ANIMAL! I’M YOUR DIRTY WHORE GOTEN!** ” She cries out, her eyes full of joyous tears as an orgasm tears apart her brain. She was on all fours just moments before, one hand keeping the phone plastered to her ear, but now she had tossed the device aside and flopped forward like a corpse, her fat, hairy ass in the air. Each cheek was bigger than a ghetto dumpster whore could hope to have, a result of her hormones going on overdrive in reaction to Goten’s constant breeding and intense cockfunk. It was literally reshaping her body to be his perfect gutter bitch! Gohan had a similar effect on her when he was younger, but he had always been away from home, training to be a scholar, all that shit. He didn’t get to fuck Chi-Chi as much as she wanted him to, but luckily he was able to give her the gift of Goten! Goku-san always thought Goten was his, but in reality he was a product of incest. It seemed that human-Saiyan hybrids have massive dicks, and Gohan mixing his half-Saiyan with Chichi’s full human created a breeding machine that could contest with the most virile stallion in terms of cum production and cock size, and with the most rancid sewer in terms of utter filth.    
  
“That’s right mommy, you’re my stupid bimbo!” Goten yells out, gripping Chi-Chi’s hips and thrusting downward, resting his upper body on her back as his dirty feet dig into her thighs. “Take my rotten dick, you dumb whoremommy bitch!” he yells, gripping a bundle of hair and fuckslamming her cunt with his disgusitng dick. As if the smegma inside his massive foreskin wasn’t enough to choke a junkyard mutt, the collection of shit, maggots, and dead flies kept inside his cockcheese cellar of a dickhood was absolutely grotesque. A cavern of the most foul dickgunk imaginable would welcome anyone that tries to peel open that cumskin, the stench so thick and disgusting it was visible as waves of pure mind-raping rot; a miasma of putrescent, festering decay that belonged on a corpse, not a small boy. And yet, here it was, 3 feet of throbbing boydick that contained this foulness around it, spilling out of his foreskin to cake his dick in a glue so thick that even fucking his mommy’s tight snatch couldn’t fully dislodge it. Even as her slimy femcream wetted his cheesy dick, that years-old, goopy icing of shit and smegma wouldn’t come off. It made his dick feel bumpy and thicker than its already impressive girth, the tantalizing feeling making any girl lucky enough to receive this monstrous grotesquerie sure to cum in mere moments.   
  
“ **AH! AH! CUMMING! I’M CUMMINNNGGGHHH~!** ” Chi-Chi screams. Goten had heard it so often that it was essentially white noise to him, the only thing that mattered was the plapping of his huge, stinking nuts against her fat ass. It was a sound so comforting to him, that steady  **_PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! PLAP!_ ** ... The feeling of impact on his massive nuts again and again was inching him closer to his orgasm…   
  
***   
  
“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” 18 cries, bouncing on the horse dildo she’d bought for herself. She yearned for a feeling of true fullness, of being filled to the brim with cock. Something she’d never experienced with Krillin, even when they tried to use a pump and cock ring to get him bigger. Would Goten bring her this fullness? Maybe even more? She did notice that when she was around him, he gave off this strange vibe… This sort of smell, this tingling feeling in her ovaries, like she could  **feel** she was in range of a breeder. She figured it might have been his father, but looking back, she never felt that when she was fighting Goku. Possibly when she was around Gohan, but  **definitely** when she was around that Goten kid. That must be it! Chi-Chi gave birth to a little stud!    
  
The thought of it made 18 lose control, fucking herself on the thick piece of silicon even harder than before. Her hairy snatch gripped it like a vice, her overabundance of fluids spraying across its length in slimy rivulets. It was a damn good thing she set down a towel, she hadn’t been so wet in years! “Goten! Goten! Fuck me Goten!” she found herself screaming to no one in particular. Mallow was at school, and Kirllin was at work. She was all on her own, able to be loud and indulge in herself. To get even nastier, she suddenly stopped on the dildo and pushed…   
  
***   
  
“I’m gonna jizz mommy, be a good dumpster bitch and take it!” Goten orders, his humping starting to slow and become more methodical. His massive cumtanks were so pumped full of hyper-virile sperm that it was enough to wreck ovaries, most women’s reproductive systems were literally jizzed into oblivion and they were rendered unable to breed for weeks or months as they tried to recover. Chi-Chi was in that predicament, she wanted her son’s babies  **so desperately** , but his jizz was so fucking strong that it destroyed her ovaries and made her unable to pop out any more kiddies. This was noticed by Goten, who always seemed frustrated when he was about to cum, knowing his stupid whore of a mommy couldn’t even give birth for him. “Fucking dumb stupid mommy! I’ll knock you up for sure this time! I’m gonna fucking make you have a litter!” he yells, grabbing her hips harder as he feels his orgasm build. Deep and heavy thrusts penetrated her to the core, 3 feet of kiddycock stretching her insides like a glove. Or more like a condom, as that’s basically what he saw her as. Any attempt at punishment for him acting up would be met with a cockslap to the face, at which point she’d immediately start sucking on his shit-caked smegma cannon.    
  
“ **PLEASE GOTEN! PLEASE BREED ME! I WANT YOUR BABIES!** ” the pedophilic old hag cried out, gripping the bed sheets as her womb was wrecked again and again by his thrusts. She had lost count of how many times she had came, but the puddle underneath her made it evident that it was more than most women would hope to cum in a week of fucking. It seemed like all Goten had to do was rotate his hips a bit and stir that massive bitchbreaker around inside her pussy and she’d be splooging all over herself, him being the first and only to ever make her properly squirt. Sex with her little boy often left her feeling completely drained, like a deflated balloon tossed aside… Which is why she sometimes needed a break, even though she loved his cock so much. She hoped 18 wouldn’t be too upset when she gets turned into a slave for his cock too.   
  
“Here it comes! I’m gonna fucking… Cum!!!” Goten screams, finally starting to kick back up again. He was already at the edge of cumming, now drilling into mommy’s hairy cumcatcher again and again to build up the most powerful orgasm he could muster. His sweaty, shit-caked balls clenched hard, riding up to his smooth taint and audibly gurgling with the massive load of spunk being forced up to his cock…   
  
***   
  
**_HHHNNNNHHHGGG!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_BBBBBRRRRRRPPPPTTTT! PPCCHKK!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Ahhh fuck…” 18 moaned, pushing as she sits on her massive dildo. The 18 inch thing was lodged right in her womb, bulging her stomach out… And yet she felt like she wanted even more pleasure. That’s why she had just shat right on the floor, thankfully covered by a towel… A harsh push had forced out a loud, sputtering shart. The swampy expulsion of rotten gas sprayed onto the floor along with some fleck of wet shit, a bit of liquid rot dripping from her thick asshole down her fat ass. She’d gotten much bustier since being a mom to Mallow, perhaps her body’s own way of trying to find a proper mate for her hungry cunt? She knew tits usually got bigger during pregnancy, but hers had more than doubled in size to be proper bimbo shirt-stretching cockpillows! She thought about a stiff, shit-covered dick being crammed between her massive tits as she shat on her floor, a thick turd rocketed out of her ass along with some disgusting shit muck. Webbed with anal mucus and steaming as it lay there, the arm-length shit log was like a lazy snake draped across her floor, having shot straight off the towel she was on. It laid stretched out from the force of the fart behind it, splattering on the ground and smearing it a creamy brown. 18 was quick to reach behind her and grab the shit snake, placing the mushy mass of excrement between her huge tits and rubbing them against it like a cock. It draped all the way down to her pussy, long enough so she could kiss it as it lay across her body.    
  
She got back to riding her dildo, her hands rubbing her tits against the shit-dick between them, her ass fluttering with more farts and globs of mushy dung. She wanted the  **real** thing, though. A little stud’s huge cock, and his  **shit** all across her body. It didn’t take long for her to cum, thankful that her shit log was sticky and mushy enough to cling to her body even as she rode her dildo to the balls, squirting out her slimy femcum across its balls and onto her floor. But even as she did, the stink of her own shit and that feeling of fullness were too alluring to live down… She needed more. And so, after a short breather, she was right back to riding her dildo, slipping even farther into depravity by reaching back and smearing her fresh, steaming clods of smelly shit across her ass cheeks and kissing the tip of the anaconda of scat between her tits. It wasn’t enough though, she needed more! More depravity!  **She needed to fuck a kid!**   
  
“God, I’m such a fucking pedo!” she whined to herself, her stomach bulging again and again with the dildo ravaging her insides, her asshole sputtering with wet gas as her bowels deflate onto the floor. “I need a boy’s cock! I need it! Please Goten!” she yelled, as if the young Saiyan could hear her cries. She was starting to cry because of how frustrated she was, unable to properly attain the pleasure she so desperately sought. Her dildo bulges her womb out again and again, her pussy dripping rivers of slimy femcream down her thighs, her asshole reeking of shit as it sputters with more hot gas. But it was never enough! “ **I’M A STUPID WHORE WHO NEEDS BOY COCKS!** ” she yelled in frustration, gritting her teeth and balling her fists, fucking herself on the equine dick hard enough to shake the floor beneath her. Her fat ass clapped with the force of her thrusts, sending drops of shit spraying across the floor. It only got worse as she let out a disgusting shart, squirting a cup of liquid shit out that pooled behind her like a disgusting, steaming bog. Her shit fucking reeked, but she wanted to know what  **Goten’s** shit reeked like! It was probably fucking disgusting, with how much he ate!    
  
She was worked into a proper shitloving breeding fit because of her obsession with the boy, so excited to see him the next day. Thanks to her unlimited stamina from being an android, she’d keep riding her dildo until it was around time to get Mallow, her pussy sore from the constant beating, the shit stains on her body taking half an hour to wash off, not to mention the huge fucking mess of shit and cum on the floor she had to scrub with superhuman speed to make it in time to get her daughter… And yet, she wanted more. She wanted  **Goten** . She knew nobody could please him like an android could! Saiyans have incredible stamina, his bitch of a mother couldn’t hope to keep up with him… He needed a powerful woman to breed! He needed  **her** ! Krillin could take care of Mallow, that little dick fucker didn’t deserve a bombshell like 18…   
  
18 swore it to herself. From tomorrow on, she’d be Goten’s breeding pig. She’d show the world what an android and a Saiyan could do when they fucked.    
  
***   
  
“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Goten grunted, shuddering as his massive load crawled up his dick. His jizz was so thick and toxic that it took a few seconds just to travel the 3 feet of pipe he lugged around everywhere he went… Of course, if that wasn’t bad enough, his thick cum was like glue, crawling through his urethra and getting stuck to the sides of his cumhose from how extremely sticky and tarry it was. “Hmph! Mnngh!” he grunts, humping her while gritting his teeth, feeling the immense pressure in his cock force it to start bloating outward like a balloon. Chi-Chi could feel his cum backing up, trying to hump her cunt right behind that wad of jizz to help coax it out. 

  
“Please Goten! Please cum in your mommy! I promise I’ll get pregnant this time! I’ve been taking pills and herbs that will help me! So please cum!” she begs him, gripping onto the bedpost hard, tears welling up in her eyes from how desperately she needed to have his children!   
  
“Really mommy? You want my babies that bad?” Goten asks, his eyes wide.   
“Yes sweetie! So please cum in me!” Chi-Chi begs, bucking her hips against him, her fat ass twerking on his oversized dick.    
“Okay mommy, here it comes!” Goten announces, shoving into her even harder, groaning as a second load of cum boils up inside his huge nuts. Like a pair of coconuts in a leathery sack, the heavy cumtanks were swollen with his thick nut, churning up like butter before being blown up to his dick. This managed to dislodge the first wad, causing Goten to cry out in ecstasy as two ropes of jizz shot from his dick together. “AAHHHHH!!” He yells out, grabbing her hips hard enough to redden the skin, forcing her onto his dick straight to the womb. Finally both of his cum strands blew out of his dick in huge jets as thick as a fist, bloating her stomach obscenely in one go. To say it was thick is like saying fire is warm, the massive, chewy ropes of jizz more like pudding than cum. Pudding swarming with little Saiyan swimmers, invading his mommy’s womb like an army of Saibamen eager to hunt. Normal women would be rendered completely unconscious as this process happened, their stomach bloating out with the mass of wriggling cum. But Chi-Chi was different now… She was strong, and the powerful medicines she had been taking were preparing her.   
  
As if his hyperfertile sperm wasn’t enough, however, his cum often dragged along some shit and other disgusting effluence from his foreskin whenever he blew, that got washed into the lucky cumdump attached to his dick at whatever moment. This left a burning, disgusting feeling in Chi-Chi’s womb, but she grit her teeth and came just from the mixture of pain, pleasure, and taboo that came with her little boy cumming so much into her that she looked like an inflated condom. But she knew there’d be so much more, and she was prepared to take it all for her little boy, her messy snatch squirting onto his cock as he readied the third volley to spray into her womb.   
  
Goten, meanwhile, just rocked his hips back and forth, working his thick cum out. It had gotten a bit backed up for a few hours as Chi-Chi had some farm work to do, so it was even thicker than normal at this moment, almost to the point where it was painful to have to so much backed up in his nuts. But he endured, needing to get this nut out, needing to impregnate his mommy. Somehow he could feel she was ready, maybe it was in the way she smelled… But he knew this time her old womb wouldn’t give out. She’d be able to have his babies.   
  
“C-can you feel it, baby? M-mommy… Mommy’s getting pregnant!” she whines, her hips shuddering as she feels her legs start to give, forcing her to put more weight on the backboard. Her massive jugs jiggled back and forth as he rocked her on his dick, her swollen belly swaying with how much jizz was packed into it. But just as she was starting to get used to how much disgusting, rotten spunk was in her, she felt another volley erupt inside her, followed by another, each one like a bowling ball being dropped into her stomach. She could feel those alien wrigglers inside her ovaries, flooding them, seeking out her eggs… And unlike every other time, she was able to endure. She felt herself getting pregnant with his seed!   
  
“Wow! You are mommy!” Goten said, feeling little traces of ki forming in her womb, signs that life was beginning to form inside her baby box. Of course, he still wasn’t done cumming…   
  
***   
  
“Okay mommy, here it comes!” the little boy says, squatting over his mother’s mouth. His rotten, smelly asshole was hovering just above the bloated, tired woman’s mouth, her eyes glazed over as her fingers held onto her boiling stomach. The pressure from his cum alone was making her feel sick, and she knew his rotten shit was likely going to make her hurl… But she wanted it nonetheless.    
  
“Yes sweetie… Please, feed mommy your turds…” she says wearily. He had came in her for nearly 10 minutes straight, her inflated stomach looking like she’d swallowed a pig whole, the skin stretched over her womb as his swimmers got to work inside her. His cum was so thick and chunky that it didn’t leak out, instead coming out in thick blobs that formed a pile between her legs whenever she managed to squeeze some out. She knew she’d be taking a while in the shower trying to push out this heavy blobs of little boy spunk.   
  
“Nngh… Feels like it’s… Gonna be messy! Too much dino meat!” he says, gritting his teeth and pushing. She was almost glad he wasn’t sitting right on her face, happy that at least she wouldn’t have to swallow ALL of his shit. Some of it could paint the bed beneath her head, freeing her from swelling her stomach even more. She opened her mouth wide, however, obedient to her little stud, the feeling of his flaccid cock resting between her tits and idly drooling rotten after-cum onto her swollen belly was enough to keep her placated.    
  
**_bbbrrRRRRPPPLLLSSSPPRRRTT!_ **   
  
Then, it happened. A runny, soupy mess of shit squirted out of his ass along with a beefy fart, starting out as a trickle not unlike urine before turning into a splattering of wet shit that caked her face in mud. The steaming mess smelled absolutely disgusting, an abhorrent shit-reek that forced her to tilt her head to the side and blow out a thick jet of watery puke just seconds after the disgusting mud touched her tongue and stained it with its bitter taste.   
  
**_HURRGGGLKKK!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Like a broken fire hydrant the barf sprayed from her mouth, though she was quick to move her head back after it had shot out, like it didn’t happen at all. She knew he’d have some solids for her.   
  
Goten didn’t even mind her puking, it was pretty common for people trying to eat his dung to end up upchucking. Instead, he balled his fists up and farted loudly again, spraying more gross muck onto her face, leaving it a steaming mess of shit. “Hnnggg…” he groans, his donut asshole flowering open to reveal the head of a fist-thick log of shit. It quickly accelerated out of him with even more gas, shooting right down his mother’s puke-lubed throat like a battering ram. Her eyes shot open as it filed into her throat, straight into her guts, coiling in her stomach like a snake. She tried her best to chew it down, but it was more like gurgling and choking it into her stomach as another wave of runny mash splattered onto her face, the log flying out of him and slapping her between the eyes.   
  
“Mommy, hurry up and swallow! I’m just getting started!” the boy says with a frown, farting again on her face. “And I’m getting horny again, I wanna fuck your ass next!”   
  
It was going to be a long night...

**Author's Note:**

> Part two might be coming soon, as I speak with the person who commissioned part one. Stay tuned!


End file.
